ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 3: Pride Of A Hero
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Pride Of A Hero Heroes : *Ultraman Reuz *Ultraman Gaixus World of Astra *Astra Monsters : *Pedoleon Note: *This episode mark the first world, Astra world visit by Haruto and Jun. *Padeleon suit was reuse from Ultraman Nexus Padeleon. Error *Astra may have been the M78 Ultra, his time limit just blue and over extend Three Minute. It's is unknown if his colour timer would turn red. Previous Reuz and Gaixus battle each other. But both of them failed to killed but disappeared into light. Meanwhile, a new student Jun Nazumi appeared sitting beside Haruto. Accepting the Flying Match, both of the Ultra speed up until the moon. Withness Grantella, both of them working together defeat the beast. But thats not the end of story. Grantella appeared back on the surface of earth with new strength. Jun draw the Lens, transform into Gaixus battle Grantella before he was overpowered. Reuz come to save but he also in danger. Gaixus made his choice protecting the humans, he defeat Grantella with Gaixium Shot. Chapter 1 A young girl wearing a snowcap, pink T-shirt with white sweater and throusers walking alongside the road. A silent night, Jun was walking home from his chores, he was helping his Mother buying bread and other groceries item. He couldn't see infront of him and bump with the young girl. "Ahh...I'm so sorry! Too much item, i can't see you..." he stop talking when seeing the beauty of the girl. "Natsumi...?" ask Jun Natsumi smile. "Hai Jun, it's been a long time..." "What are you doing here in this night...?" ask Jun strangely "I just move here, and i will be study at your school too..." said Natsumi "Nani!!?" The opening "Eiyuu No Uta" Chapter 2 In Haruto house, he was sitting while eating his breakfast made by Jiiya before going to school. "Okay Jiiya, i'm going to school now..." said Haruto "Be careful, Boochama" replied Haruto But his steps stop when a strange picture comes out on the wall, shows a World with an Ultra with Red and a chain on his left leg battle monsters in his world and win. "Boochama...?" "Hey, Jiiya...wouldn you believe...there's another world beside our world..." said Haruto "Yes, i believe" replied Jiiya "If so, then the other world face a destruction from our world..." "Boochama...you must go to school now. It's almost 7.30 a.m.." "Oh man! I'm Late!" "See ya, Jiiya!" Haruto run and step to the door and close. He manage to get to school but was late and the Prefects already got his name..." "On the Third day of school i've got a discipline error..." said Haruto Jun awaits him on the class, telling him that this school didn't half bad from his old one. "Fighting and bullying has become the trend of my school..." said Jun "Really..so thats why you fight like a chinese Kung Fu..." said Haruto "Ah, my mentor. Lee...he was the one who train me and gave me the ancient item, Gaixus Lens..." "So, where's is he now...?" "On his base, somewhere on space..." "Mr. Jun and Mr. Haruto..do you want to stay in the class or outside...!?" ask the Britain Teacher, Mrs. Ramsey Both of them together "Yes Mad'am..." Underground surface in Kobe, the Beast start to growl. Yapool wake up from his nap and wearing his cape which has a logo of E-X Beast group. As well as Parastan Male taking his blade to his back and bunch of Sphire flying. "Urutoraman Reuz~~*&^%^%$ (E-X Beast own Language), Urutoraman Gaixus $#@^&&*..." said Yapool "Parastan...does the gate is ready to open...?" ask Yapool "Yeah, the gate is open...which can lead any of us or "Them" to other world...where we can cause destruction..." replied Parastan "Good, i've been waiting for this..." said Yapool Chapter 3 But after recess, something unexpected has come to hunt Jun live.. . "Class, today our school has celebrate a huge history which involve one more new students..." said the Teacher "Oh...come on.. . This must be a boy again...." said one of the student "No...it's a girl..." said the Teacher again "Yahoo!" The girl whom reconized by Jun. "Natsumi-chan..." said Jun "Good Morning. I'm Natsumi Takaneka..i'm from Shibuya..." said Natsumi "Damn...Shibuya!? You must know Haruto..." said Daiki "Nope.." "Now, now class.. . Natsumi, you can sit beside Mikasa since one of our classmates disappeared...mysteriously..." said Mrs Ramsey "Disappeared...? What do you mean...?" ask Haruto "Last two weeks, Ino Nonomi was one of our classmates, after school she just suddenly went on the forest behind our school, she went into a strange portal between the trees that have a japanese logo and it's said "Astra"..." "Astra...?" ask Jun "I've truly believe our school has build for over 110 Years ago by the British and Japanese Goverment working together to success..." said Mrs. Ramsey "But exactly...we both will find her back and find the portal.." said Jun" "Wait us...?" ask Haruto "I want to find the portal.., there must be a Parallel world outside..." "Nonsense...theres no world other than us living as Human..." said Mrs Ramsey "There's possible...if the tree you said can project the alternate path to the Parallel World, then it's not a normal tree.." said Haruto "She never come back home ever since that day..." Yapool Greed and his minions, the Oni with an appearance of an Oni, purple crystal eye or mask, wearing black suit and have sword and gun. They found the hidden parallel path to Astra World, to crated doom on the worl. Chapter 4 Not long before, a man come fighting the Oni minions, able to defeat them but Yapool point his hand to fire his charge ball but the Man stop moving. "Yapool...what are you doing!?" ask the man "To create destruction on your world..." replied Yapool "I can't let you go any further...!" Yapool disappeared, persumbly he must have went to the portal. The man went back to find the heroes he been hearing about. On Evening, Jun went out looking for the girl and the mysterious portal that lead to Alternate world. Wearing his usuall wearing style, he walk on the forest behind the school. "Thats the trees that hold the portal...between it..." said Jun Several Oni minions suddenly come infront of Jun, with their weapon, they attack Jun which he already rush and put a fight, he punch and perform his Kung Fu style fighting. "Wachaa!!" Jun grunts He kick and punch and punch the Oni chest and throw him to the left. He jump and perform a Shaolin Kick with a slowmotion effect, the oni explode. "Bunch of weaklings.." He enter the portal with flashing light. He suddenly stand up on a building but..."Why my feet didn't feel the floor..." ask Jun He look down, he was a little far away from the building. "Nani...!?" Jun fall down, and hit the road. Amazingly, he didn't died or have injury. "I'm still alive..." Jun see the alternate world was more like a 70's version. "This must be Showa universe..." Haruto and Mikasa walk to the forest, they know Jun will be going there."He left just like that..." said Mikasa "He's seem intrest on the other world...what is his purpose..." Haruto stand behind the between the tree that Mikasa said. "Haruto, you're standing right behind him..." said Mikasa "What...?" "The tree..." "Oh, arghhhh!" Haruto was suck into the portal followed by Mikasa. Haruto and Mikasa fall down, but Haruto earlier Ultra Live into Gomora and saving Mikasa. Due to the impact falling down, the Ultra Living time cut out, Gomora disappeared and transform back into Haruto. But just in time, a man call out his name, Haruto saw a heaven light with a hand reaching to him, he tried to reach but he was point by a laughing pressure by Mikasa point to Haru neck, Haruto laugh and laugh hard until he fall asleep. "Whats wrong with this man...?" ask the Man "He just need some rest...by the way, who are you thanks for saving us..." said Mikasa "I'm Kenji Murasame, a Judo teacher and Judo place was just up on that hill only..." "You're a hero in this world right...?" ask Mikasa "In my world, i was known as Ultraman Astra or Astra for short...my brother Ultraman Leo was suppose disappeared from this timeline...only i remain exist as the lone surviver of my Race..." "I see...you've meet Reuz...?" ask Mikasa again "Urutoraman Reuz...the last hero...i've been searching for him..." "Well..he's right here...asleep... .I guess the Laughing Pressure is to hard for him...this is the first i done to him..." said Mikasa Kenji sense evil coming on the city. A beast appeared with horn, slug like species rampaging the city. It shot multiple fireballs, destroying the buildings. "Take care of him, i must protect my people that i loved and the city..." Kenji run to the city. "Haru...if only you're awake right now...we need to find Jun..." Chapter 5 On the other side, Jun was eating his Ramen on one of the best Ramen Restaurant in the city when the Radio said a monster rampaging the city. Jun quickly pay and left the food stalls, he didn't even touch the most delisious food, the Meat. "I be back, my beloved Ramen..!!" said Jun Pedoleon destroy everything it saw. While Yapool on one of the buildings tops beeing command the beast movement. "This power is the source of Pedoleon movement...it's get from the other world..but why not Gaixus world...?" said Yapool greed While the people running, Kenji use his Astra Ring and trust it infront of him. "Astra!!". Kenji transform into his Ultra form, Astra. Astra rise in similar rise scene like his brother, Ultraman Leo. Astra quickly perform his flying kick to Pedoleon stopping the kaiju movement, Astra took fighting stance. "Astra, the Ultra on this alternate world..." said Jun Astra punch Pedoleon on the face, follow by a double punch and kick. Astra jump while grabbing pedolon head and he land down, Astra hand become red light and he punch Pedolon push him a far. "Nani...!?" Yapool Pedoleon use his tentacles, grabbing Astra and throw him far back. Astra didn't give up just yet, his eye flashing. He jump to the air, his leg become flash red, and perform the Astra Kick which similar to his brother ones, Leo Kick. Astra kick able to push Pedoleon which his foot push Pedoleon while he struggle to destroy the kaiju, his foot was stuck in Pedoleon inner body. "Arghh..what..!" said Kenji Jun quickly took out Gaixus Lens, he twist the lens into Lens Mode with a spinning swurl of yellow light, he draw the lens, the face open reveal Gaixus face.."Ultra Live! Urutoraman Gaixus!" (Echoes). He shot the Gaixus soul and disapeared in light. Crystals fall back and break appeart to many pieces, Ultraman Gaixus rise. Gaixus land down while his hands in formation of X infront of his chest. Gaixus assist Astra in the battle. "Who are you dark warrior...?" ask Astra/Kenji "I'm one of you, Ultra's...but i got a black marking doesn't mean im evil..." Gaixus perform Gaixus Slash hit Pedoleon. Astra run to Pedoleon taking it's attention, while Gaixus jump and summon his Victory blade and slash Pedoleon into half. Both Astra and Gaixus though they have won, but Pedoleon body that was cut half regenerated into two Pedoleon. "Nani...!?" Jun Pedoleon more generate himself into more Pedoleon. "How we're gonna fight this much beats...?" ask Kenji Mikasa who saw the battle from place she was standing in the city, she was hoping her beloved Haruto to wake up, the people is in danger. She grab her hand praying. The woman in white that Haruto always see saw Mikasa which clearly looks like someone she's know. Pedeleon keep firing his fire balls toward Gaixus and Astra, Gaixus colour timer flashing but stangely Astra was not. Chapter 6 The Leo Brother, Rival and Reuz Team Up "Haruto..." "Haruto..." said Mikasa voice Mikasa voice reaching his heart and he can hear. Haruto suddenly open his eye and woke up, he draw the Reuz Spark, it's side open and it's face open revealing Reuz face..."Ultra Live! Urutoraman Reuz! (Echoes), Haruto extend the spark to the air with twin galaxy light. Reuz rise from the rainbow galaxy background. Reuz land down infront of Pedoleon, with the ground shaking and the dirt. Reuz took fighting stance and run perorming hand slash technique following his crossing his arm to his head, his Zenshin crystal shiens violet. "Omni Slash!" said Haruto. The Omni Slash hit one of the Pedoleon and explode. Gaixus and Astra break free, the dodge roll to Reuz side. "Young warrior, i've been looking for you..." said Astra "Me...? Well, i'm here..." "Haruto, let's finish this..." said Jun "Yeah" Reuz straighten his arms into V shape and spin his arms absorbing light to his colour timer, his crystal of lights shines bright blue. "Reuz Cross Shot!" said Haruto. Gaixus rise his left arm to the sky, with a straight yellow line appeared, his rise his right arm absorbing the yellow light which is moving spinning around his left crystal of light. "Gaixium Shot!" said Jun. Astra use his martial art skills, he rise up his hand and flash red. Astra rise his other hand to make a triangle shape and fire a super sonic ray just how he and Leo always done. All the three diffrent ray hit both of the Pedoleon together and explode. Yapool Greed angry and have his revenge next time. He disappeared. "Yeayyy!! They won! Haruto is back!" said Mikasa Reuz turn back while his colour timer flash red, he turn to Mikasa. Inside, Haruto said "Thank You" because of her voice, he was able to wake up from the Laughing pressure that she did to him. "Your Welcome" Mikasa hear Haruto's word Kenji walk with Haruto and Jun and Mikasa hearing that there are other world beside this one, he has his fellow friends outside. "Why i call you all here is because my world is in danger, same as the other world.." said Kenji "My world maybe safe now, but it will get worst anytime..." "If you need our help, just call..." said Haruto Kenji smile. "I will" Haruto, Jun and Mikasa walk away while a door of light comes and brought them to their original world. Behind the school. It's still sunset. "We're go a lot's of journey...i know we can..." End Ending song, Take Me Higher (Renew Version for Ending) by V6 Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes